Super Love
by CautionHardcoreGamer
Summary: Blossom, leader of the famous Powerpuff GirlsZ, was on her weekly patrols. Not accompanied by her other two comrades, she decided to head to an abandoned construction site. Will be the appearance of the infamous leader of the Rowdyruff BoysZ help? (Rated T) (Brick X Blossom ONESHOT)


**Started Date : 10/26/2015**

 **A/N : A lot of post-examination activities by my school! Found time to write this. Blossom X Brick ONESHOT. Btw, Brick does not know that Blossom is Momoko Akatsutsumi.**

* * *

 **Super Love**

 _By LimeroraBoreca_

 _Gliding across the dull, blue sky followed by a pink streak was Blossom._

The pink Powerpuff Girl, the self-proclaimed leader of the team, and the one with the brains. Known as Momoko Akatsutsumi in her humanoid form, the superhero leader was doing her weekly patrol across Tokyo, with her wary eyes in the look-out for evil, and villains.

She was doing her job as per normal.

In fact, her two comrades; Bubbles and Buttercup.. -Were supposed to accompany her. However, they had other issues and had 'so-called _**abandoned**_ ' their precious leader.

Blossom grunted.

She glided along, feeling a wave of air caress her skin. She enjoyed the sensation ever since she became a Powerpuff. Ever since so, she started a Facebook account on her own behalf, and within the revelation of so, she has gained tons of followers than her usual Momoko Akatsutsumi account.

She felt a sense of pride rush through her chest. She checked her watch. It was 3.45P.M exactly. She had the desire to take a selfie and post it, to feel the sense of joy when she instantly sees many likes and comments.

She stopped by a construction building that was abandoned for quite a while, sitting on one of the lengths of wood. "A selfie won't hurt.." She would murmur, taking out her iPhone.

She prepared the camera, and timed it. She made sure the background was the clear view of the city, so that her followers won't know she is on a construction building. The timer ended, and snapped the photo.

 _She looked at it, feeling pleased._

Blossom, in her normal form; Momoko.. -Was an Otaku. She is a girl who is crazy for sweets, and sugar, and especially, handsome boys. She was rejected relentlessly by them, and she only discovered they were in-love with her Blossom form. Blossom talked to Bubbles about it, and Buttercup joined in sooner in the conversation.

She sighed, feeling down-in-the-dumps, recalling the situation that rekt the laboratory.

* * *

 ** _[Blossom's Hilarious Flashback.]_**

 _Momoko entered the laboratory, slamming the door open forcefully._

She grumpily made her way to the couch, where there was a TV before it, and flung herself down, muffled groaning as her face was fully planted to the pillow. _I hate my life..._

 _"Momoko!"_

Momoko glanced up, noticing Ken's familiar figure near her. "You look sad."

"Of course I am!" She sat up, pouting.

"Care to explain to me?" Ken sat down beside her, and Momoko nodded, feeling comforted by his actions.

* * *

"I am in love with a lot of boys in my school," She began, "As an Otaku, I crush on boys, and dream to date them. Butt.. They all seem to hate me, and I understand." She would monotonously say, feeling the feel of deja vu.

"Uh-huh." Ken mused.

"I just only discovered, that they are in-love with my BLOSSOM FORM! Not me..! -And I am wondering if I should reveal myself as Blossom to them, so that they will love me!" She said, in one, breathless sentence.

Ken would nod, untillll...~

 _ **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" (Lmao)**_

Momoko felt a hand cover her mouth forcefully, and due to the force, and weight, the entire couch toppled behind.

Ken would also fall.

It would turn out as a tussle.

 **"MOMOKO YOU SON OF A BITCH!"**

 **"DON'T TELL THEM, MOMO-SAN..!"**

 **"YOU CRAZY OTAKU!"**

 **"MONSTAERRR!"**

 ** _[Blossom's Hilarious Flashback End.]_**

* * *

Blossom pressed the 'Post' button, and the selfie was uploaded on Facebook. Almost instantly, the photo gained tons of Likes, re-posting, and compliments in the comments section.

It would take at least a day to see all of these comments. _EXCLUDING_ the reviewing.

Blossom sighed. She spent a while in the construction site, and kicked some pebbles as she messed around. Even the coffee machine, filled with dust, was still working. Very soon, it was late evening.

The sky stretched with the fading clouds to the horizon, filled with the colors of amber-red, 'purple'-like, and orange. The sky was pale, and nearly dark-blue. It was nearly sunset.

Not wasting a chance, Blossom flew up to the top of the construction site, and sat down on one of the incomplete horizontal metallic bars. The waves of water that engulfed the setting sun washed against the beaches. The lights of Tokyo City just made the entire scenery beautiful.

"What a beautiful sunset.." Blossom waved her body side-to-side slowly.

 ** _"Indeed it is."_**

A familiar presence made Blossom turn her head around. She was greeted by the sight of Brick Jojo himself; The leader of the Rowdyruff BoysZ.

"Hello Jojo." Blossom grunted, and turned back to face the sunset.

"Greetings beautiful," Brick showed a clean, angelic smile.

He flew and sat beside her.

It was a quiet moment between the Reds, until Brick decided to ease the awkwardness. "So," He began, "What is the leader of the Powerpuffs doing here?" He asked, looking at Blossom.

"-Why would you wanna know?" Blossom continued staring front.

"-Not everyday you see someone in an abandoned construction site." Brick retorted sharply.

"Same goes to you, red-head."

Brick could feel a large hammer pummel him down.

"I was thinking about things," Blossom admitted. "-Being a superhero and all.."

"What about it?"

"It's stressful."

Brick could nearly laugh at it. **(Me : -_-)**

Blossom shifted aside, and turned her head slightly away from Brick. A pained expression hit her face.

Brick shifted closer. "Hey," His voice held seriousness. "What's wrong?"

Blossom turned her head back to Brick. They were much more closer, with Brick looking down at her with a concerned expression.

The pink puff decided to let it all out.

 _"Am I pretty?"_ She asked Brick boldly.

"-What?"

"-Answer me. Am I pretty?" Blossom did not want any fake-like stuff. No one cared about her truly. Besides Miyako and Kaoru, the world saw her as their saviour, and got close to her, just because they want to be popular as well. They want to use Blossom's name, to their advantage. Whatever merchandise sold honoring the Powerpuff GirlsZ was just a monument of their heroic status.

No one mattered of their other perspectives...

 _So why should she?_

Brick was surprised at her sudden question. He cannot process what kind of feelings she harboured, but he gulped, deciding to give an honest reply.

"Yes."

Blossom would look at him for a stunning moment. She was about to say something. At the same time, Brick felt new-found courage to tell her the truth.

"-Blossom." He found his instinct take over, his hand went up, and caressed her cheek, on which Blossom held it and pressed her cheek against it. Her tears started to leak out of her eyes, and wet her puffy, red cheeks. She bit her lower lip.

"You are beautiful, not because of your status as the leader of the Powerpuffs.."

Brick's other hand held her other cheek, thumbs would wipe her eyes, ridding of any tears.

"Your beautiful. Because of who you are."

He leaned in, soft lips first brushing against his, then a full-force kiss.

Both the leaders of supernatural teams would be embracing each other in a moment of bliss, and love.

Blossom realised she was not alone.

Both of them parted a bit, but still held each other.

 _"Brick.."_ Blossom sounded nearly breathless.

Brick just kissed her again, his tongue etching in her mouth, while he felt himself growing to be more attracted to her. Everything he had was not infatuation itself.

Both of them knew what both of them felt for each other. Even if it were just a mere feeling..

 **It was their _Super Love_..**

 _At that same moment, the sun would drown in the waters, leaving the Reds kissing each other, as well as the last brimming light of the sun, holding both of them together **.**_

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N: Alright everybody, my apologies for not posting much. I hope this lovey-dovey Fanfiction of the two leaders of the supernatural-existence of blah-blah-blah helped it. I still need damn entries for the DR Fanfic, but nonetheless, it WILL be completed.**

 **You can all kill me if it isn't completed...**

 **-Anyways, goodbye and I will see you, somewhere next time.**

 **Date of Accomplishment : 12/8/2015**


End file.
